


What If...

by SmolNLovely



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNLovely/pseuds/SmolNLovely
Summary: In an alternate universe where Steve never becomes Captain America and Natasha is never put into the Red Room, a much happier life awaits the Russian Ballerina and a young man from Brooklyn.





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of certain characters have been altered for this fic.

It had been a few weeks since Natalia had stepped off the boat in New York City. She had come to America to perform as a ballerina with an American company, having been born in Russia and raised in an orphanage for young girls that taught ballet as a way of life, and Natalia was quite a fantastic dancer. America, especially New York, was a loud and strange place for the Russian girl who was only 18 years old. The past few weeks had been wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. Though the young ballerina spent most of her time rehearsing. 

One night a friend of hers, a fellow ballerina who had befriended her first day with the company, had decided Natalia worked too hard and needed to relax and have fun for a night. It took much convincing but finally, her friend convinced her to come to a local dance hall in Brooklyn with her, though the redhead knew little about other dances beside ballet. When the two girls arrived at the dance floor Natalia found herself a seat the bar and ordered herself a drink. 

Throughout the night Natalia danced with no one. Though it wasn't for a lack of trying on the men's side. About an hour into the night Natalia thought about leaving and letting her friend stay, who had danced with many suitors all evening. Right about the moment she had convinced herself that it was time to leave a man, a little older than her, sat on the stool next to her with what she believed to be his most charming of smiles and said, "Hello there, doll. Never seen you around here before."

James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky to his lifelong friend Steve, had spotted the redhead from across the room about 30 minutes ago and had watched her turn down multiple men for a dance, thought of the best way to approach this gorgeous woman. After some thought, he had decided his best strategy was to just strike up a conversation with her and not ask her to dance. So he built up his courage and crossed the room, taking a seat next to her and giving her his best charming smile, speaking his opening line.

Natalia knew it would've been rude to walk away right then and there so she took a deep breath and looked over at him, but she wasn't smiling like he was. "That would probably be because I have never been here before." She answered him in the most boring tone she could muster. Her English was very good but her Russian accent was still very thick. She had not yet grasped the way the Americans talked to each other, the jargon and vernacular being very strange to her. 

Bucky's eyes widened slightly at the accent, and like most men, he was a little intimidated by it, but it only made the petite red head all the more interesting to him. "Well, now I know you're not from around here, so that eliminates my next question. Where are you from?" He asked with interest but still keeping that charming smile on his face.   
Natalia could see she wasn't getting rid of him anytime soon. But at least he wasn't asking her to dance. "Russia." She answered plainly, looking at her drink and taking a sip. When Bucky saw she was drinking he ordered something for himself and his attention was immediately brought back to her.

"My name's James by the way. But most call me Bucky." He introduced himself, holding out a hand for her to shake. Reluctantly the red head took his hand and shook it.   
"Natalia." She replied, sitting up a little straighter as she slowly realized he wasn't going to let her leave easy. 

"That's a beautiful name. What are you doing in New York, Natalia?" He asked, his compliment making her blush a little. He'd been the first man all night to actually ask for her name. Bucky's drink arrived and he took a sip of it as he waited for an answer, but he couldn't help his triumphant smile as he noticed the blush on her cheeks.   
"Well, I'm a dancer. A ballerina. I came to work with an American company." She answered, actually looking at him now, really looking at him. He was rather handsome, Natalia thought, and he was being very kind to her, and still hadn't asked her to dance.

"A dancer, eh?" He replied with an even bigger smile. "Then how come you've refused to dance with every man who's approached you all evening?" Now he was curious. She was intriguing. For one thing, she seemed like a smart gal. Very pretty, and underneath all of the loathing on her face there had to be a great sense of humor in there somewhere. There could only be two reasons why she refused to dance in Bucky's mind. One: She didn't know how which was unlikely. Two: She already had a fella waiting for her back in Russia and didn't want to betray him. Considering who he was looking at Bucky was more inclined to believe the second option. 

This time Natalia's heated cheeks weren't because he's complimented her. "Well if you want the truth..." She started and Bucky braced himself for disappointment. "I uh...I don't know how to do this kind of dance. I don't know anything besides ballet." She finished and Bucky could've sighed with relief. 

"Well...why don't you let someone teach you, doll? It's not that hard. But it is fun." He said with another charming smile, sipping his drink again.  
At that Natalia couldn't help but chuckle, "And I suppose you'd volunteer?" She asked, giving him a look that said, 'No way in hell.'

"Well, I'm always ready to dance with a pretty girl," Bucky replied, chuckling at her look. "Come on. You'll like it. It'll be fun, to say the least."  
Natalia seemed to be thinking this over. "How do you know I'll like it?" She asked raising a brow at him as she sipped her drink.

"Well how about I make you a deal then. You give me one slow dance, let me teach you a little, and if you hate it I'll buy you a drink and you never have to talk to me again." He proposed, still grinning, confident. 

Again Natalia looked like she was thinking before she sighed. "Alright. One slow dance." She agreed, already thinking she'd regret this decision but Bucky was smiling like an idiot now. 

They waited but it didn't take long for a slow song to start playing. Bucky downed the rest of his drink and held out his hand to Natalia. She took it, unable to help but blush. He led her out onto the dance floor and pulled her close, but not so much as to make her uncomfortable. 

"Alright, doll...your hand goes here," he took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder, "mine goes here..." He added, this time his voice was softer as he placed his hand on her waist, gently. He didn't want her to think he was trying to feel her up or anything like that. They were a little closer now, faces inches from each other. "Is that too close...are you comfortable?" Bucky asked quickly, hoping she says no, as he took her other hand in his so he could lead her.

"No!" Natalia replied a little too quickly, not wanting him to back off at all. "I.. I mean it’s… It’s fine." She murmured nervously, blushing a little. Her reaction prompted another triumphant smile from Bucky. 

"Good." He answered as he led her into a slow dance, smiling down at Natalia. Who, for the first time all evening genuinely smiled back. Though her heart was pounding. She'd never been this close to a man before. 

They danced, mostly silent, except for Bucky asking her every once in a while if she was alright. To which she always answered, "I'm alright." It was in that moment that James Buchanan Barnes knew he was going to fall for this red-headed, Russian, ballerina. Though it would take Natalia a little longer to realize the same thing about James, but not too much longer. 

The dance eventually ended, though it seemed like an eternity to the two staring into each other's eyes. When it did end James started to pull away. "Alright, doll. One dance. You want me to buy you that drink now?" Bucky asked.

Natalia shook her head and gently pulled him back. "No. I want to keep dancing." She replied, smiling more than she had all evening. 

Bucky smiled back and nodded, holding her a little closer than before. "Whatever you want Natalia."


End file.
